


A Time of Relationship

by Eggsy12387



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsy12387/pseuds/Eggsy12387
Summary: Series of One shots with our two favorite badass women. Some smut. Some angst. Some emotional. Just all around more stories about my faves.





	1. I’m NOT Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> One shot: Ava gets jealous on a mission and wants to remind Sara why she picked Ava. Smut.

“Nate, Amaya, status,” Sara whispered as she peered around the bar. She pushed the hair back behind her ear to mask her use of coms. 

“Well, we aren’t really sure as of right now...we’re dating I guess would be-“ Nate started. 

“No Nate I mean do you have eyes on the Princess,” Sara rolled her eyes still scanning the crowd. 

She spotted Nate and Amaya among the crowd, slowly making there way around. Wally was animatedly talking to two of the British guards, trying to make them show anything other than the perpetual stoic expression. Zari stood by him scanning the crowd, happier than normal because the monarchy had been all but destroyed in the future. Mick was standing near the entrance as a poorly dressed bus boy downing champagnes. Ray was perched on the queens crown, standing by because they had no idea what Darhk was planning. 

They had received a tip about an anachronism popping up in 2012 at a gala happening at Buckingham palace. Even though only a short 6 years before most of their present times, they believed the final totem was present in the Princess’ tiara. Darhk would do anything to secure it, and the Legends were trying to beat him to the punch and protect the timeline from his magic. 

Considering it a Royal family gala, press, politicians, and diplomats were all present. Important people with important influences on the future. They had to contain the situation. 

Sara glanced around again, still trying to find the Princess among the hordes of lavishly dresses people. The boys had been excited to don there Tuxedos, a rare chance for everyone to dress to the nines. Well except for Mick, he said he would light anyone on fire who made him wear a monkey suit. The girls had fabricated beautiful ball gowns to fit in, Sara having expertly found 7 places to put knives under her red dress. 

Sara spotted something shimmer to her right and her eyes darted, but she realized it was only Ava. Ava was staring and it seemed had been caught in the act of checking Sara out. Sara sauceily smirked at Ava, giving her a wink that caused the tall blonde to blush. 

“Ava care to share what you’re staring at?” Sara nearly laughed into her coms. 

She heard Nate and Ray both chuckle on the coms, Mick giving a grunt of satisfaction.

“Oh, uh, n-no no. Nothing to report here,” Ava stuttered out, making her blush creep further up her neck. 

Sara smiled wider and motioned with her head for Ava to come stand by her. Just as Ava started to walk towards her, Sara felt a hand on her arm. Ava stopped in her tracks, eyes wide.

She spun around and was face to face with none other than the target, Princess Madeline of Sweden. 

“And I thought I knew most of the royals, may I ask who you are?” the Princess questioned, not letting go of Sara’s arm. Sara hoped Ava had not decided to come join them. They were not supposed to interact. 

“Oh your Royal Highness, I am nobody...just a member of the press,” Sara explained with her usual coolness. She flashed her small media badge that was held in her clutch. 

The Princess flashed a suggestive smile and started to move her hand up and down Sara’s arm. “A woman of such beauty must be part of some monarchy. You are the most gorgeous woman in this room,” she said with bright eyes. Sara could see why she was #1 on the hottest Princess list. Her being into women had not been on their intel. 

Sara nearly spat out the sip of champagne she had moved to take. The Princess was going to hit on her? Shit. Double shit. 

“Wow Sara sure has a way with the royals” Nate laughed into the coms. Sara heard Amaya hit Nate across the chest and him exclaim “what?”.

Sara had to use this to their advantage. If she could get the Princess out of public they could zap her memory after they take the totem Sara could see at the top of her tiara. 

“Oh your royal highness, that is simply not true with you standing in the room,” Sara smiled, turning on some of her charm. Not all, but some. She heard a “oh for fuck’s sake” over the coms but couldn’t tell from who. 

“Ah a lady and a charmer. Please call me Madeline. And what shall I call you?” the Princess asked while reaching out her palm to introduce herself. 

“Sara,” she answered, and reached her hand, realizing too late what was about to happen. Madeline grabbed her hand and kissed it, looking up through her lashes at Sara. 

She smiled good-natureddly back at the Princess. Well this is going to be easier than we thought, Sara reflected. She wished all the missions were as easy as this. She took back her hand and held eye contact before stepping back and looking out at the crowd. 

“So, what do you think of the gala this evening?” Sara answered, trying to come up with a way to get the Princess alone. 

“Well, to be frank Sara, it’s very much improved after meeting you,” the Princess said. Sara could feel Madeline’s eyes on her as she made the statement, but was even more concerned as she saw out of the corner of her eye Ava break the champagne flute she was holding. Eyes in the crowd turned to her as she was busily trying to clean up the glass with the help of the bus boys, all while keep her eyes locked on Sara. 

“Well Madeline, I must say I agree with you,” Sara turned back, meeting her eyes again. “Would you like to find somewhere more...quiet to talk?” Sara asked, with a small tilt to her head. A challenge. She needed to end this quick.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Madeline smiled mischievously. She grabbed Sara’s hand and led them through the crowd. Sara had to direct this quickly. 

“Nate, Amaya, follow me. Mick, make sure no one follows us. Ray, stay with the Queen. Ava, meet us in the foyer with the memory device and fake crown. Everyone else stay put and keep your eyes open,” Sara said so fast and quiet she hopped everyone heard her. She realized they did as she crossed the room and saw Ava walking ahead of them. 

The Princess continued to hold Sara’s hand, leading them exactly where Sara thought she would. The empty foyer that no one seemed to go in or out of. She saw Ava duck in without the Princess seeing. Madeline looked back and smiled at Sara, looking around to make sure no one saw them. 

She opened the door, and the minute it was closed pushed Sara up against the wall. Before anything else happened she was yanked back hard and zapped with the memory device. The Princess stood there with a dumb look on her face. 

“Woah, Aves, be careful!” Sara said as she pulled back Ava from the Princess. 

“I should erase her memory for good,” Ava mumbled, grabbing the Tiara and switching it out with the fabricated one. 

Sara stared up confusedly at Ava. What had gotten into her? 

“Alright everyone, back to the ship, we’ve got the totem,” Sara instructed, pulling Ava quickly to the back exit. What had gotten into her?

If they all made it to the ship before creating any type of impact on history, they might not alert Darhk if he wasn’t coming anyways. 

For once, the Legends didn’t screw up. They all made it back to the ship. But you wouldn’t think so, with the way Ava stormed out of the main deck. 

Sara looked around at everyone.

“What the hell?” Sara asked, trying to make sense of Ava’s anger. They didn’t make any mistakes for once!

“Well, go after her, Saraaa,” mimicking the accent of the Princess. 

Sara rolled her eyes and quickly walked after Ava, meeting her in Sara’s quarters where she had just grabbed her clothes and was leaving into a portal. 

“Ava wait!” She yelled and grabbed Ava’s arm before she could walk through. 

“Aves, wait!! We just finished a successful mission and got the totem. Stay and celebrate!” Sara pleaded, placing both hands on the taller blondes arms as the portal closed behind them. 

Sara tried to see what Ava’s was feeling through her eyes, but Ava wouldn’t meet them. 

“Yes congratulations. The legends managed not to fuck up one mission,” Ava spat, still not meeting Ava’s eyes.

Sara stood back. “Ouch,” was all the former assassin could think to say. And then she realized...

“Aves...are you jealous?” Sara asked, trying not to smile. 

Ava’s eyes grew big as she finally met Sara’s eyes. “No, no of course I’m not jealous. I just don’t think it’s very smart to be seducing our targets to accomplish the mission,” Ava said, almost too quick for Sara to understand. 

“Mmm, mhm okay. So you’re not jealous at all? Did you just happen to drop your champagne flute?” Sara asked as she grabbed one of Ava’s hands and seeing the cut from the glass. 

“Yeah someone bumped me,” Ava sheepishly explained, again not meeting Sara’s eyes as she answered. 

Sara smiled and looked up at Ava. 

“Ava you know I was just trying to get the mission finished as clean and as fast as possible right?” Sara remarked hoping Ava would say it. 

“No, I know. I just don’t think it was necessary...I...okay I see how that was the simplest course of action...I...it’s stupid. I need to go,” Ava let out, turning to open another portal. 

“Aves, wait,” Sara grabbed her again before she could open the portal. She brought her to face her again. 

“You know...if you were jealous...I may think that was kind of cute,” Sara playfully said, moving to grab the clothes out of Ava’s arms. 

“No sara...I wasn’t-,” Ava started before being silenced by Sara shushing her lips with one finger. 

Sara slowly started to push them back towards the wall of her room that Ava was closest too. 

“And you know that I actually think it’s pretty hot that that whole interaction got you that worked up?” Sara quipped with a raised eye brow and smirk. 

She pushed Ava back into the wall, standing on her tip toes.

“And besides, I wasn’t thinking about taking her dress off the whole mission,” Sara whispered in Ava’s ear, making Ava shiver against her. She leaned back and looked into Ava’s eyes so Ava could see she genuinely meant it. 

Sara reached up and grabbed Ava’s chin, pulling their lips together to prove her point. She pushed Ava back against the wall. She loved the feel of her.

Kissing Ava had become one of her new favorite things. It felt so easy and so right. It felt like each time the discovered something new about each other’s mouths, continually exploring and feeling. 

Sara ran her tongue over Ava’s lips asking for entry, and she granted it readily. When there tongues met, the kiss grew from reassuring to passionate, each fighting for dominance. 

Ava grabbed Sara, and quickly flipped there positions, pushing Sara back against the wall. She ran her hands down her arms, interlocking their hands and pushing Sara’s above her head. 

Sara would never tell Ava this, but she loved when the taller blonde took control. 

Sara could sense that the sheepishness from the jealousy had left Ava, and not she wanted to prove something. 

Ava moved from her mouth slowly down her neck, and Sara turned her head to give her more access. She felt Ava bite her ear and the wetness already building in her core started to pool. 

“I was jealous, but I’m going to remind you why you chose me,” Ava said. Sara moaned, god she really did love Ava jealous. 

Ava released Sara’s hands and flipped her around, pushing her front against the wall. Sara let out a gasp, but then smiled as she felt Ava’s hands unzip her dress. She felt Ava’s hands run down her back tantalizingly slow, causing Sara to groan. Ava brought the dress down to the ground and Sara moved to step out of it, intending to step out of her heels before Ava leaned into her and whispered, “leave the heels.”

If Sara hadn’t of been wet before, she was dripping now. Ava quickly unzipped her dress, leaving her in just her slip. She turned Sara around and stepped back to marvel Sara. 

This was another thing Sara loved about Ava. Her gaze made her feel absolutely sexy and appreciated. She could stand here against the wall in just her lacy black thong and blood red heels all day if Ava was looking at her that way. 

“See something you like?” Sara smirked. 

Ava returned her smile, with a mischievous grin. She moved forward and crushed her lips again to Sara’s, shutting up her sassy retorts. 

She made quick work, moving down Sara’s body, her mouth leaving wet spots as she went. Sara’s body was absolutely buzzing with anticipation as Ava was down on one knee, hands moving with her mouth to grabbing the sides of her thong. 

Ava took her time sliding her underwear down her leg, using all of her hand to leave a trail of goosebumps and she made her way down to Sara’s heels. 

There was nothing hotter than seeing Ava Sharpe on her knees in front of Sara. 

Ava looked up and met Sara’s glance, Ava mirroring Sara’s dark eyes of desire. She moved forward, kissing and licking the inside of Sara’s thighs, taking her time getting to where Sara needed her. 

Sara’s legs were shaking with need. She couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Aves, please,” she whined. 

Ava looked up and gave Sara a smirk before continuing her work. Her mouth finally making it to Sara’s center, causing her to moan a loud, “Fuck.”

Sara moved her hands from the wall to wind them through Ava’s hair, trying to bring her closer to her. She lifted a leg and brought it over Ava’s shoulder, unable to hold back the movement of her hips. Ava’s mouth felt like heaven against her clit, her tongue making expert circles just where she needed them. 

Ava’s mouth was bringing Sara undone. Moans were escaping Sara easier than normal, and she felt the quickening build in her lower abdomen. 

She felt Ava’s hands running against the soft skin of her butt, kneading and massaging. 

Sara looked down, Ava’s head between her legs, Sara ridding her mouth. 

Sara leaned back and felt her body start to shake. Ava’s tongue went back and forth, quickening it’s pace. Sara’s hops started to follow the speed of her tongue, moving her close to the edge. 

And with one final push, Sara was tumbling over the edge of bliss, her whole body feeling Ava’s tongue everywhere, each nerve feeling the passion and pleasure. 

Sara rode out her orgasm, not wanting it to end. Ava’s tongue slowly brought her down, turning more to slow kisses, allowing Sara to get every ounce of pleasure from this moment as possible. 

Sara’s hands untangled from her hair, pulling Ava back up to her. She slowly kissed her way up her body, finally being their lips to meet again. 

Sara could taste herself on Ava. She could get used to this. 

She pulled back and lazily smiled at Ava. 

“I should make you jealous more often.”


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava is stressed with all the new cuties of being the director and seeks comfort with Sara

Ava slumped over her desk, head between her hands. She was not an emotional person, but the death of Director Bennett in the way it happened was taking a toll on her. She prized herself on being prepared and calm in all situations, but she was in no way ready to be the Director during this fight with Mallus. She had been prepared by Rip for nearly anything, for any simulation, but there was no preparation for the Devil of Time himself.

She pushed back from her desk and leaned back in her chair. 

I don’t think I can do this, she thought, as her hands went up to her head and she pulled her hair, trying to loosen her bun just a little. It was giving her a headache. 

This whole situation was giving her a headache. 

She didn’t know whether to cry or scream or cry and scream or punch through the glass door to her office. Or go yell at Gary more. 

She thought about what she really wanted to do, even though she knew she couldn’t. She wasn’t that girl. She didn’t need anyone. She was the director. It had only happened once. 

It had been days since her first date with Sara, and the ensuing night together. All she wanted to do was be back in Sara’s arms, safe on the waverider. She couldn’t. 

And then...and then she realized she could. 

She grabbed her time courier before talking herself out of it, and opened a portal right into the captain’s quarters. She now knew where those were. 

She stepped through and realized immediately she hadn’t thought this through. Hadn’t thought about what time it was on the waverider. Hadn’t thought to tell Sara she was coming. Hadn’t thought to give a heads up to the ex-assassin she would be sneaking up on. 

She immediately put her hands up in surrender, “Sorry!! Sorry, it’s just me!”

Sara was half groggily sitting up in bed with a knife cocked to throw. 

The captain rubbed her eyes quickly trying to get the sleep out of them and put a semblance of reality on the situation. 

“A-Ava?” 

“Yes, it’s me, I’m so sorry. I always forget that there’s no real time on the ship,” Ava sheepishly explained. She put her hands behind her back, realizing this was a bad idea. They had slept together once, even though she felt something real with her. She knew Sara, knew her file, knew her...reputation. She should have played this way cooler. She didn’t need Sara. But deep down...she knew she did. 

“No, it’s okay. What’s up? Is everything okay? Is it Malluu-sss?” Sara replied, yawning out the words at the end, alertly scrambling out of the covers even though she was stumbling through her sleeping haze. God, Ava thought while staring at the most badass person she knew, could she be any cuter? 

“No, no everything’s fine. I just...I wanted to talk but obviously it’s a bad time. Again, sorry,” Ava turned. God, she always thought things through. Why did Sara lance make her a bumbling mess that impulsively acted?

“Aves, what’s up?” 

Ava turned and nearly melted. No one had ever used a nickname with her. She didn’t really exude a nickname using aura. 

“No, no really Sara, just go-“

“Aves, relax. This is the Waverider full of Legends. Even though they’re all threatened with death, how often do you think I’m woken up?” Sara smirked, eyelids still drooping with exhaustion. She made eye contact with Ava and her eyes widened with concern, finally taking in her appearance. 

And under that stare Ava knew she looked like shit. Her hair was coming out of its bun from the amount of times she tried to pull it out. She hadn’t slept in days, literally in days. She was sure she had already broken out. Her suit wasn’t pressed anymore, she hadn’t had time to change. She forgot to put her suit jacket on, and realized she’d forgotten her shoes. God what had she been thinking coming over looking like this. 

“Ava, are you okay?”

Ava looked at Sara’s eyes full of concern. And nearly everything came out. Her worry about Mallus. Her fear for Sara. Her sadness over the Director. Her lack of confidence of being able to succeed the director. Her lack of sleep. Her lack of everything.

She tried to answer, “Yes, everything’s...” but couldn’t finish. She looked away and a tear started to fall before she could wipe it away. 

“Well c’mon then, come here,” Sara commanded, no room for debate, arms open on the bed scooting to give Ava a spot. 

Ava stared at Sara, and without thinking, walked over and buried her head in the blonde’s arms. 

Sara didn’t ask. Didn’t pester. She knew if Ava wanted to talk she would. 

“It’s gunna be okay...it’s all gunna be okay, Sara whispered. 

Ava had been slightly afraid of a snarky remark from Sara, but none came. Just welcoming arms, and a comforting hand roaming comfortingly around the blonde’s back. 

“We’re on a time ship, with a smaller jump ship. Let’s sleep. I can take you back tomorrow and it will be like you never left,” Sara whispered while kissing Ava’s head. 

Ava thought of all the protocol and rules that broke. She was the director for Oddin’s sake. But sitting here in Sara’s arms, feeling comforted and loved? Appreciated? Understood? She didn’t know. But she felt with Sara. Never in a million years had she sought someone out for comfort. And she had never felt more comforted. Just felt more. Felt everything more. What was this women doing to her? 

“Okay,” Ava whispered against Sara’s neck. 

Sara released Ava and started to take her shirt off, and then sensed Ava’s apprehension. 

Sara laughed as Ava’s eyes grew wide. “Maybe when we wake up, this is for you to sleep in. Unless you live like a Sear’s model 24/7?” Sara said. How could she be suggestive, make a joke, and be comforting all in one comment?

Ava punched her in the arm softly, got up and stripped down to her underwear and put Sara’s t-shirt on. It wasn’t as baggy on the taller blonde, but still was comfortable. Ava took even more comfort about how much it smelled like the former assassin. 

She ignored the fact that Sara was only in her bra and undies. That realization could take place later. 

Ava climbed back in, open arms still welcoming her in. She snuggled back in, wrapped a leg and arm around Sara protectively, and started to drift off to sleep. 

“Thank you,” Ava mumbled against Sara’s chest, thinking she was asleep. 

“Anything for you,” Sara whispered back, running a hand through Ava’s hair, coaxing her into a deep slumber. 

.....

 

20 minutes later Sara was still running her hand through Ava’s hair, trying to be the comfort she had so obviously sought when she walked through the portal. 

“Gideon...I know you can hear me. I actually mean it this time, if anyone wakes me in the next 8 hours, I will drop them in Antartica with only a tank top and shorts.”

“Agreed, captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, any suggestions or requests welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave any feedback or requests for oneshots. Won’t get to all!


End file.
